Steeler (G.I. Joe)
Steeler is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's original tank commander and debuted in 1982. Profile His real name is Ralph W. Pulaski, and his rank is that of Army 1st lieutenant O-2. His original rank was that of specialist E-5. Steeler was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. His primary military specialty is armor officer and his secondary military specialties are artillery and transportation officer (88A). Steeler comes from a blue collar middle-class background. He put himself through college on an ROTC scholarship and worked as a heavy equipment operator before enlistment. Graduated top of class from Armor School at Fort Knox, and received special training as part of the Cadre X-AFV Project at the Aberdeen Proving Ground, artillery school at Fort Sill, AFV Desert Exercise at Fort Hood, and the Covert Ops school at Langley. Steeler is proficient with all NATO and Warsaw Pact AFVs, and is a qualified expert with the M-16, M1911A1 Auto Pistol, the MAC-10 and the Uzi submachine gun. Steeler was originally a tank commander for the "M.O.B.A.T." tank (Multi-Ordnance Battle Assault Tank). He is young and reckless, and often clashes with authority (including superior officers). He often challenges teammates to physical endurance tasks; he respects people more this way. Toys Steeler was first released in 1982, packaged with the MOBAT (Motorized Battle Tank). In 2004, Steeler was released as part of a three-pack of figures, the others being General Flagg and a Cobra Officer. It was packaged with a reprint of issue #5 of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, in which all three were featured. In 2007, Steeler had a release as part of the International G.I. Joe convention, which took place in Atlanta, Georgia. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel comics G.I. Joe series, he appears in the first issue,G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #1 (June 1982) along with the rest of the original team. They raid a Cobra facility to rescue a peace activist, Dr. Adele Burkhardt. Steeler is featured in issue #5 as he and his tank team were threatened by Cobra forces in the middle of a crowded New York City during an Armed Forces parade. Steeler, along with Clutch and Breaker, have no ammunition for the tank, so they utilize nonlethal methods to defeat Cobra and save innocent lives. For example, the popping of Breaker's gum in the P.A. system convinces many Cobras that the tank has ammo. The crew rams the VIP stand, uncovering Cobra Commander's influence. The enemy leader himself escapes."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #5 (Oct. 1982) Steeler and the tank are again featured in issue 28. Teaming up with Clutch, Breaker and two Florida police officers, they fight Cobra influence in swamps of the Everglades."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #28 (Oct. 1983) The original Joes are transferred to administrative duty by General Austin, to watch over all the new recruits."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #33 (March 1985) Despite this, Steeler is one of the many Joes, including Clutch and Heavy Metal, to work security as mechanics in the Joe's operative cover facility, the Chaplain's Assistant Motor Pool."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" Vol 1 #48 (June 1986) Steeler and the other administrators are put back on active duty for the invasion of Springfield, a Cobra-controlled town."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #50 (August 1986) After a public relations fiasco arises from a raid on Cobra Island G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #77 (Oct 1988) most of the G.I. Joe team is arrested. Steeler and many other G.I. Joe members, such as Bazooka, Jinx, Wet-Suit and Snow-Job, manage to go underground, then meeting up at Burkhart's house. Steeler participates in a raid on a government controlled hospital with the intention of rescuing the commander of the G.I. Joe team, General Hawk and his ally, General Hollingsworth. The situation quickly devolves into a firefight, with Destro saving the day due to respect for Hawk.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #78 (Oct 1988) Devil's Due comics Steeler returns for the series printed by Devil's Due comics. He is one of the many Joe soldiers called back into active duty to fight against Serpentor in the second Cobra civil war. Like the first one, this takes place on Cobra Island."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" Vol 2 #24-25 Cartoons Sunbow Series Steeler first appeared in the 1983 cartoon G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero five part mini-series called "The MASS Device". In the episode "Worlds Without End" of the on-going 1985 series, Steeler was portrayed as being weary of the G.I. Joe/Cobra struggle, and questioned whether it would really matter if Cobra were to win. In the second part of "Worlds Without End", Steeler was among a group of Joes who visited an alternate version of earth, in which Cobra had already won and G.I. Joe had been all but wiped out. Indeed, the only surviving "Joe" depicted in the episode was the Baroness, who (in that continuity) was a double-agent and the alternate-Steeler's lover. Having discovered that Cobra had killed the alternate Steeler, apparently in a weapons test, Steeler has an epiphany—it did matter whether Cobra won or lost. Steeler, Clutch, and Grunt elect to stay in the alternate reality in order to re-build G.I. Joe. As Steeler never returned from the alternate-reality, and no further stories were set there, Steeler never reappeared in the Sunbow series continuity. Steeler does appear in the 1987 animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie, briefly after the snow battle. He is seen on a guard tower. G.I. Joe: Renegades Steeler first appears in the 2011 G.I. Joe: Renegades episode "Rage", voiced by Eddie Mata. He was first seen as one of the war veterans that fell victim to the experiments conducted by Destro and Scrap-Iron. After the veterans recovered, Steeler thanks G.I. Joe and vows to help them when they need his services. Video games Steeler is one of the featured characters in the 1985 G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero computer game. References * External links * Steeler at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Comics characters introduced in 1982 Category:Fictional characters from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:Fictional drivers Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters